


Wingman

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Pining!prompto, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love, dating & relationships, no beta we die like men, several characters mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Story covers Prompto's friendship with Noct and how his attraction plays a part in it.Showing how relationships don't pan out like you want them to.





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on reality...

Prompto had always been Noct’s wingman, it was unspoken and expected since they were best friends and they always had each other’s backs. Deep down he didn’t want to be the wingman, he wanted to be the boyfriend and the only one for Noctis. Yet he couldn’t find the courage to confess, so he would be in the background and support Noctis in whatever he needed, didn’t matter what. 

Always there, no question.

When they left school behind and became twenty, considered young adults they stuck together and got jobs, working in the same place, the mall. They hung out and partied together. Prompto loved every moment, always feeling like he was special and they would have deep conversations, either buying a six pack of beer sitting on curbs and talking, didn’t matter if it was meaningless or deep, it was all wonderful and cherished to the blonde.

This was good and with these moments Prompto felt that he was the most special person to Noctis, top of the world.

It didn’t last, it never did.

Eventually, Noct became interested in someone and would talk to Prompto about it. It would hurt, his chest constricting and making it hard to breathe, but he’d grin and bear the pain. So, he did, painting the brightest smile on his face. 

“Y’know Stella?” He asked when they were taking break together.

Prompto nodded of course he knew Stella, they worked together and usually worked a lot of shifts together. He thought she was pretty and had found her attractive, but he only had eyes truly for Noctis. Stella was nice, but she had interest in another guy, one of Noct’s work acquaintances. The blonde knew where this was going. “What about her man?”

“Can you – y’know,” he said bashfully as he nibbled his bottom lip and his face colored. “Put in a good word for me, talk to her for me. Y’know talk me up.”

Prompto laughed, but it was to hide the hurt and he grinned. “Okay dude, I’ll see what I can do to sway her. I'll tell her your shining points.” 

“Thanks Prom,” he was clapped on the back. 

The next day was awkward for the freckled blonde, but Stella didn’t catch on and so he talked up the woman. Pitching Noctis at her and she took the bait, showing surprise that the man liked her and wanted to talk to her and if possible date. He had given Noct’s fine points and then the conversation was interrupted as a customer came up.

It was a week later and they were at a house party, Loqi’s. He knew Noctis would be showing up and he had gotten there early. Stella showed as he sipped his beer and they began to talk, no mention of his bestie which was fine as Prompto knew they had been talking through text and slow moments at work. He could feel the hurt and his throat was tight, he hid the pain, shoved it down.

Finally, Noct showed with one of his buddies a large man a bit older than them. His name was Gladiolus, but everyone called him Gladio for short. The four of them got along and the house party was in full swing, but as the night went he could see Stella and Noctis hitting it off as he was basically tossed to Gladio, keeping the older man company. Prompto didn’t mind and found that he was enjoying his time with Gladio, but he couldn’t help but cast his blue-eyed gaze on his best friend watching as he laughed along with the blonde woman, they were close, touching and casually Noct shyly put an arm around her small shoulders.

From there things progressed and at one point they disappeared, Prompto felt his heart sink, bottoming out and hitting his feet. He felt the panic and the hollowness, he had done well! Score one for the wingman, but instead of feeling accomplished he felt like he had been wounded. 

Not wanting to stay at the party and feeling tipsy, he gathered himself and readied to leave, but Gladio stopped him and asked for a ride. Prompto being so nice told him it was cool and they left, he took Noct’s friend home and then went to his own apartment. Pining over Noct.

Since that party, Noctis and Stella quickly cemented their relationship and dated, instead of just him and Noct hanging out it would be the three of them. Other times the four of them as Gladio would show up, it was still fun, but the sting always linger in Prompto’s heart and he hated how happy they were. He wanted Noctis to look at him that way and laugh.

Eventually, after two years of dating, Stella called the quits with Noct and left him, the man was devastated, but he didn’t show it like he usually did when he had gone through a breakup, usually he was quiet and recluse. Instead Noct went the opposite way and surprised Prompto. 

They partied and hard!

It was one party after another, lots of drinking and both picked up the habit of smoking cigarettes. The two were thick as thieves again and Prompto felt special once more, having Noct’s sole attention again. Just like old times and it made the pain ease, almost non-existent, almost. Noct was running through women, not dating them, but only using them for pleasures. 

He even confessed to Prompto he had been looking towards men lately, which gave Prompto hope and he encouraged the exploration. Noctis felt happy his friend supported him no matter what, and Prompto felt like he knew all his friend’s deepest secrets. 

They continued to party and eventually the fun times became out of hand. Noct was fired from his job, unable to make it on time to his morning shifts as he always slept in and Prompto was sad his bestie was gone. Loosing Noctis at work, but he kept in contact. 

They still hung out, but eventually a line was crossed.

One night, invited out for dinner though Prompto had to pay as Noct was strapped for cash since he was jobless now. They had dinner enjoying it and talking, he was adoring it as they talked, but ultimately Noctis asked something that made Prompto wary and a bit apprehensive. 

“Do you want to drink beer in your car?”

“Okay, I guess.” He shrugged. 

The two left the restaurant and went to a convenience store purchasing a cheap six pack of beer, going into the car they sat. Prompto’s car was secluded and in the shadows, they both sat in the backseat and drinking, no words really exchanged but it was okay the blonde didn’t mind as he was alone with Noct and that’s all he needed.

“Prom do you want to – give me hand job?”

“Wha –,” he felt flustered and was unsure if Noct was being serious or not, but he drank his beer. Chugging half of it, then chuckled nervously. 

“You don’t have to, look I can leave.” Noct began looking edgy and fidgety, reaching for the door.

“No,” Prompto stretched out touching, pausing Noct. “I want to,” he offered and Noct settled. The dark hair man moved, presenting his crotch as he widen his legs and waited, not saying anything. Prompto flushed and chugged the last of his beer and tossed the can aside. 

He had experience, but nothing he dwelled on, he had tried to be with women and men in the past, but he wasn’t successful as he had always thought sex would bring him closer to his crushes. It never worked, but maybe since he and Noct had been friends since school and they were close this would be different. He felt hope and dread blossom, reaching out shyly he began to pull the zipper down. 

Unbuttoning the fly, then yanking Noct’s black pants down and he was shocked at what presented him. He didn’t know what to expect as he never thought he would see his dick, ever. Noct was big, but not thick maybe one and half to two inches thick, he could see the veins even in the low light from a distant streetlight. 

He began to stroke feeling the silky skin and weight, he was in wonder and felt proud as he could touch and do this for Noctis. 

“Prom –,” he was a bit breathier but not by much. “Can you put me in your mouth?”

That made the stroking stop, wide-eyed look entered those eyes and he flushed, that was one thing Prompto had only done a few times and felt he was terrible at it and usually didn’t like doing it as he gagged and was clueless as he had never had the service done to himself. It always escaped him why other guys always loved this. “I um – never really,” he confessed, but Noctis looked at him patiently. 

“It’s cool, just do it for a bit, just to get me wet.” 

Hearing that made him ease his worry a bit and he licked his lips and leaned in, taking him in as far as he could and squeezing his eyes shut. He moved his tongue slightly, but just feeling the weight and getting an earthy nose-full of Noct’s crotch as he bobbed a couple of times, eyes watering before he pulled off with a gasp. 

He was half disgusted and half astonished.

He began to stroke the length and working it, wanting to please him.

It went for a few minutes before Noct was speaking again. “Can you kiss it and lick it, I’m drying out.” Prompto nodded and leaned in still stroking closer to the base and leaned in and took him in his mouth, bobbing and looking up watching Noct as the other man looked out the window not meeting eyes.

That hurt and he felt the tight feeling in his chest. This sucked.

He continued with fervor and hoping to get those deep blue eyes to look at him, but they didn’t look down. Instead Noct got his phone out and he sighed, the light bathing his face. He hummed and then gasped. He was now getting into as he kept his eyes trained on the phone in hand. 

Prompto pulled his mouth off and began to stroke faster, wondering what Noctis was looking at and hated the fact the phone was getting more attention than himself. “Prom look,” flashing the phone, the blonde felt shook as he stared at a pair of naked breast before his eyes, taking in the sight of the naked women on screen. 

He felt numb, used.

Clipping his feelings, not wanting to have them spill out. Prompto quickly bottled it all up and smiled. “Cool,” he answered and simply ignored Noctis and his phone, now just determined to finish this up, he concentrated, hand moving in a tight blur.

His best friend was getting close and he could tell by his breathing. “Prompto! Can I cum on your chest?”

Not saying anything he unbutton the vest he wore and presented his freckled chest and soon Noct was coming over his skin with a raspy groan –.

Quiet settled over the car and Noct was fixing himself as he got back in order hurriedly. Prompto sat, dazed as he was in whirlwind of emotions and feeling the cooling essence on his chest and stomach, his own cock half hard, but he ignored it as his blue eyes watched the older man. 

Noctis gave a brief smile and took a beer. “Gotta go, see ya Prom.” He climbed out the car and closed the door, a speedy retreat and Prompto sat alone covered in come and feeling the agony strangle him. 

Leaning forward he braced his face, refusing to cry and he felt heat flood his face. He needed to vent before he popped. Pulling out his phone, dialing Gladio. The man was his rock sometimes, it was strange as he had been Noct’s friend but he had gotten close to the older man. They had casual sex a few times and it was instigated by Prompto and not Gladiolus as the man was kindhearted.

The phone rang, Prompto felt guilty as he always ran to Gladio when stuff went wrong with Noct. Or if his feelings got hurt.

“Hey Prom,” Gladio greeted as he knew Prompto had gone out with Noctis.

“I – I sucked his dick and gave him a hand job,” he blurted in near panic.

“Whoa, whoa – slow it down, are you okay?” He asked calmly which help, but also ruffled the blonde’s feathers.

“Fuck no!” His voice cracked, tears threatening to spill. 

“Come over, we’ll talk in detail then.” He could hear the concern in the other’s voice and nodding he agreed, giving a croaky response before he hung up. He cleaned but felt used and dirtied. He went over and the moment he got to Gladio’s, the door opening he felt tears and shook, crying like a hurt child. He was gathered up, though he pushed at that large body trying to free himself as he was angry at himself and not wanting to taint Gladio. He could smell Noctis on his skin.

Gladio got Prompto to calmed and in his appartment.

They talked, but nothing felt resolved on Prompto’s end as he couldn’t wrap his mind around the advice the Amicitia gave. It all felt impossible, talk to Noct about how he felt? Stupid! He couldn’t do this, so the subject eventually fizzled and he went to bed on Gladio’s couch crying himself to sleep –.

After that night, things fell away. Prompto and Noctis drifted, not seeing each other or talking as much. Prompto blamed that night, wondering what he could have done differently. 

Time went, days passed, then weeks went by and months came. By this point Prompto cooled his physical relationship with Gladio, valuing friendship more, but he had fallen, getting together with his ex-boyfriend, casually. They were toxic to each other, but Ardyn always made him feel good in a dark way, as if living a double life. Gladio knew of the man, didn’t approve of him, but Prompto kept the secret of seeing Ardyn. 

Soon Gladio found out about Ardyn and Prompto didn’t want to lose him, so he called the quits with no explanation with the older man. Slowly he was piecing himself together and felt he could be better, still working for the same job but different department and happier for it, meeting new folks and starting potential relationships, but they didn’t last as he quickly sunk those himself as he either lost interest or found something he didn’t like about them. 

He was fine with not really dating.

One day while working he was heading back to his store. The mall was like a second home, but he was growing tired of working there. So, much time had passed, he started working here at twenty and was now twenty-five going on twenty-six.

“Hey!” The voice was familiar and he turned, what he met was Noctis and he felt feelings flooding back and the flush working on his cheeks.

“Yo!” He greeted with a soft voice and a shy wave, the chocobo felt memories flood back and thought about how long it had been since seeing Noct. He thought and then knew the answer, more than a year. “How long has it been?”

“Too long,” he smirked and walked closer but kept a distance. “Over a year, how have you been?”

“Good,” a lie. He had been a mess for the past year, but Noct wasn’t privy to that information anymore. They had drifted. “Are you working at the juice bar again?”

“Naw man,” he shook his head and scratched his hair. “Concierge, but I’m more like the gopher. This is my first week back, surprised you’re still here.” 

Prompto gave a shrug. “I left the food court, but work as a barista – baristo, whatever.” It earned him a laugh and he felt warmth bloom. Oh god, he thought shockingly. He wasn’t over Noctis after all this time, oh this was awful. 

“Okay, well I’ll see you around.” Noct waved and walked away with a smile. Prompto waved at his retreating form and felt hope and dread bloom. Hoping to see him again and dreading, not wanting to see him again.

He saw him again.

The more they spotted each other the more they fell into the friendship they had before, it was like no time was missed and they carried on. It was nice, the ‘incident’ forgotten and Prompto loved it, couldn’t ask for anything else. His feelings were back, but he didn’t dare wish for anything more as they were buds again.

The hanging out started again and instead of house parties, they graduated, going to bars and clubs, hanging out and drinking harder stuff. Prompto had given up smoking from Noct’s behest and never regretted it, it was nice. He could see a change in Noct, could tell that he had matured some. They had both changed in some way, it gave Prompto comfort and it was good. No pressure and easy.

It didn’t last long, Noctis asked Prompto to talk up one of the girl’s he worked with. It was his supervisor Lunafreya, they were best buds again and Prompto didn’t want to jeopardize this rekindled friendship. Swallowing his feelings, he fell back into the old wingman mindset. Talking up Noctis to her and again it was hook, line, and sinker. Luna was interested, smitten as she had seen him come around buying fruit sparklers and other non-coffee drinks. 

To Prompto’s dismay Luna and Noct hit it off. The jealousy came tenfold, he found himself falling into a pattern and venting to Gladio, wanting the older man to lick his wounds. His pseudo boyfriend would ease his pains and talk, pushing Prompto to speak to Noctis. As always, the blonde refused or didn’t listen.

Noctis and Lunafreya dated, but the romance didn’t last as she was moving back to Tenebrae to be with family. They only lasted three months.

They begrudgingly broke up, but that didn’t stop Noct. Again, and again he leaned on Prompto, since the blonde was friends with many female friends in the mall. He was the honorary wingman, he chatted up Gentiana, Cindy, and Aranea; Noct had dated or ‘hung out’ with each one at one point. 

It was a wicked twist to the heart, but he swallowed it down and the friendship remained the same, well with the occasional girlfriend showing up to hang out during their ‘bro’ times. He’d deal, it was no biggie and so time passed, eventually it was the holidays and the mall was crazy with shoppers, but the workers powered through. It was the same every year.

The holiday party was coming up which was the current buzz, the mall had purchased a bar for the evening.

Prompto closed that night, but ended up cleaning up and changing going from work to the bar. He went in dressed to impress and everything perfect. He looked about seeing a slew of faces, he knew all of them just about as he had worked in the mall long enough. 

He quickly went to the bar, ordering as the bar was open and not limited, which was nice. He ordered a kamikaze and drank the vodka-triple sec drink and continued to scope out the three levels, it was good to survey the area before parking somewhere and socializing. 

He circled the first floor, then the second, and lastly the third floor which was an upstairs patio. He enjoyed it and decided first floor would be where he’d hang out, as he came down the steps a shout was heard.

“PROM!” He whipped his head around to see Noctis, the brightest of smiles on his face and Prompto was about to mirror the excitement, but noted Lunafreya was under Noct’s arm. What was she doing here, she had moved back to Tenebrae, why was she here in Insomnia?

He didn’t ponder this and waved as he closed the distance. Both were hanging off each other, he pushed his jealousy aside. Tonight, was about drinking and fun, glorious – fun?

Prompto drank.

Noctis drank heavily and ended up hitting on a lot of women. He was single and it was his right to do so, but –.

He ended up making out with Levi, which made Prompto feel disappointed as Levi was a mess. The woman practically throwing herself at him, snaking around him and trying to get him to come home.

Lunafreya was missing in action, last Prompto had seen her, she was chatting with a circle of women.

At this point, Prompto broke away as he couldn’t stand the display of Levi and Noct, it was obnoxious. While at the bar getting himself another drink he felt a tap.

The chocobo turned, coming face to face with an older elegant looking man. He only could be a year or two older than Noct and Prompto. He had sandy-brown hair and sharp model like features, piercing green hazel eyes and glasses, he looked bookish, but was stylish which made Prompto feel plain next to him. “Excuse me, Prompto is it?”

He blinked his blue eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he voiced and he began to speed through all the faces he knew from work. Then bingo, this man worked with Noct at the Concierge counter. Prompto didn’t know him well, as he kept to himself and was serious about work from what he heard. “You’re Ignis?”

“Indeed, I am,” he gave a quick smile and sipped his martini, then licked his lips. “Greetings. Have you seen Noctis?”

“He’s with Levi,” Prompto pointed before he was passed his new drink by the bartender and drank the beer, trying to slow his drinking down. Across the way was Noct making out with said woman. 

A sound of disgust erupted next to him, a crisp scoff and Ignis pushed his glasses up. “Thank you,” with that, he finished his drink, placing it on the counter and walked towards Noct’s direction.

Prompto watched curiously, following the graceful brunette across the room, his steps were slow and deliberate. Noct’s eyes parted in mid kiss and they fell on Ignis, he broke the kiss and straighten, putting distance between he and the blue haired woman, his eyes were wide and he watched as Ignis walked passed ignoring him and going elsewhere in the bar. 

It was strange, Prompto took a sip and was confused by the lack of interaction. 

After that, Noctis avoided Levi and the holiday party kept going.

Prompto was dancing trying to sober up, by sweating the alcohol out, he was tipsy, but getting clearheaded. Opening his eyes after tossing his head back he found Noct, posted by the wall, arms crossed and his eyes on him.

The freckled blonde felt jolted, as their eyes connected and he felt heat flood. A smile graced Noctis’ face as he watched Prompto move, it was exhilarating to the barista. Having those eyes casted on him, solely on him and he felt empowered, or maybe it was the liquid courage he had been drinking during the night.

He was still tipsy.

Shuffling over, Prompto danced in front of Noct and was all smiles, flirting and laughing. Noct gave a playful eyeroll and uncrossed his arms and reached out. Prompto danced away, but came back and turned, presenting his ass to Noct’s front, grinding and trying to dance with his bestie.

An amused snort came from the older man and his hands found those moving hips, he pressed forward and moved with him. It was less dancing and more lewd, Prompto felt something firm and he bit his lip, trying to stay good, turning in the hold facing Noctis. 

Hands fell to his ass groping and he suppressed a moan. “Prom you have the best ass, never felt anything like it.”

Prompto chuckled moving closer, face reddening and he felt daring, they were close, bodies slotted together and noses inches apart. “Really, that’s a first.” He joked lightly but felt proud of his ass if Noct had taken notice.

“You really do have an ass,” to emphasize his point he groped, taking fistfuls of ample backside and kneading it. The slightly smaller man’s eyes widen and he flushed, pressed close and hid his face in a shoulder. He let his hands take residence, one on his shoulder the other on a chest. He looked up, blue meeting blue and the world melted, they stared at each other and Prompto wished he had mind powers.

He didn’t want to willingly be dragged down this same path as before, but hope sprung anew and he wanted this. Wanted Noctis, had always wanted him since he first laid eyes on him. 

His hands came up, tangling in dark spiky hair and combing, they had stopped moving, simply pressed together and gazing at one another. Little conversation to be had, but those hands on his ass continued to move and massage his rump, the blonde did love a good ass fondle. 

Before more could be said or done, a new person walked up and told them Lunafreya was passed out drunk. Prompto and Noct broke apart to go see about her. They went to her aide and she was wasted, but Noctis cupped her face and spoke to her as Prompto got her purse. 

Both, Noct and Lunafreya were too drunk to drive, so Prompto offered and before they could leave Levi was trying to get Noctis to come home with her. Stepping in Prompto told Levi that he was taking them home as kindly as he could tell the drunk woman as he had an arm around Luna, while Noct was being yanked away by the blue dye job. It took a lot of convincing on Noct’s end, but he got away from Levi as her taxi showed up.

As the trio left, Prompto felt he caught eyes with Ignis as the man sat poised on a couch, the blonde chalked it up to his imagination.

Prompto drove away from the bar, heading to Noct’s place since Luna was staying in town with Noctis. Coming to his apartment he parked, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

“Why don’t you come up Prom,” Noct said and Prompto easily agreed as getting Luna upstairs would be hard for Noct to do alone.

The three of them went up and Luna moaned, bobbling between the two men. “I don’t feel so good.” She husked and the lights came on and Prompto was surprised, Noctis apartment was in disarray, there was trash and moving boxes all over, Prompto remember his bestie was moving to a new place soon. 

Leading Luna to the bathroom, they sat her down on the floor. “Do you need anything Luna,” Noctis asked and she shook her head and leaned over the toilet.

“I’m good, go now.” She waved both away limply.

Deciding to give her some space, the two men left giving her the space she desired. Exiting the bathroom, Noct reached over taking Prompto’s car keys and turning off the lights. A jingling caught the chocobo’s ears as Noct had tossed his keys in the dark and he went to the futon on the floor laying down. 

“Prom, come lay with me.” 

Prompto debated, standing still in the dark as he was just about sober. He could tell this was a bad idea all the way around and he swallowed, moving slowly he laid down. Nervousness settled and he let out a breath, but then Noctis moved laying over him and the weight settled. 

He felt a hand come to his pants working them open and the freckled blonde blinked, he was still and felt a hand fish in and touch over his cock, but going past that to rub at his opening. His breathing picked up, he was unsure if it was panic or desire, but he couldn’t do this. Noct’s ex-girlfriend was a room away and probably passed out. 

“Noct what about Luna?”

“What about her?” He asked, confused by the mention of his ex. 

“She’s here and I can’t with her here.”

“Just be quiet and keep it down.” There was frustration in that voice and that was the nail in the coffin for Prompto.

“No, I can’t do this,” he barked softly. Prompto felt the hand slither from his pants and Noct got off of him, rising to his feet, the lights came on and the other man didn’t look at him as he went towards the bathroom. Getting up and following they found Luna passed out and Noct gathered her up. 

“Luna! C’mon Luna lets go to bed,” she roused slowly and reached out taking hold of her ex-boyfriend and was hoisted up. Slowly they came back to where the mattress was laid and Prompto followed behind. He chewed his lip as he watched Noctis lay her down and then turned on Prompto, his look was piercing. “Where’s your keys?”

“I don’t know, you tossed them.” Prompto gave a shrug and began looking around, Noct helped and eventually they found them. Noctis escorted the chocobo to the door and ushered him out with a curt goodbye before slamming the door in his face.

Feeling hurt again, he climbed down the steps and went to his car, this pain hurt just as bad as after the hand job and he felt weak and weepy. Getting into his car he looked to the apartment, the lights out and Prompto assumed that Luna and Noct would have sex –.

After that things changed, spurred by Gladio (he and Prompto were now roommates) he was instructed to talk to Noctis about the events of the holiday party and the previous run-in. Prompto didn’t want to and wishing to ignore it, the larger man was tired of hearing about the pining and how Prompto kept complaining, going back and forth about how Noctis treated him.

So, now Prompto found himself at a bar sitting face to face with Noct, he had bought him a beer and nothing for himself since he felt uncomfortable. He was out of his element, he didn’t want to call out his friend but –.

“What’s up?” Noctis asked coolly.

“Nothing, just wanted to talk about the other night.” The other night meant four days ago and a sigh with an eyeroll was issued. 

“What about it?” His tone was short. 

“Well I –,” he couldn’t find the words as Noct sipped his beer waiting for more to be said. He sighed. “What did you think of that night and that one before?”

“Look Prom,” he began sounding annoyed. “I was just trying to have fun and thought you wanted to as well.” He began as he rolled his eyes again. 

Shaking his head, he grimaced. “I didn’t really get anything out of it –, you didn’t even kiss me.”

“Why should I?” His look was incredulous. “You’re not my boyfriend.”

“I know,” he could feel anxiety choke him up and the pain of the moment. These were the words that hurt the most and he was scared of losing Noctis. “I know I’m not your boyfriend.”

“If you keep acting this way, I won’t ever try this again with you.” His voice left no room for protest.

His head hung, blonde hair falling into his eyes. “Okay –, maybe we shouldn’t. I think it would be best for the, the both of us.” An exasperated breath was let out and he watched as Noctis drank the beer and didn’t finish it. 

“We done?”

“Sorry, yeah.” They went their separate ways.

Prompto went home, cuddling up to Gladio and reporting the events, but making it sound better than how it actually went. He painted the picture he had been strong and unapologetic, but he knew Gladio knew the truth and he sighed. 

It was weird for a while between Noctis and Prompto, slowly the barista noticed a change in Noct. The man began settling down and he found out the reason why. 

Ignis.

Noct was now dating his co-worker, or was dating his co-worker. Ignis got promoted leaving the mall and working for the accounting department of the mall which was located elsewhere, offsite. 

He had heard from Talcott that Ignis had served Noctis an ultimative, telling him to give up dating and seeing all the other people he was dating and exclusively have a relationship solely with him or leave Ignis. 

Noct chose Iggy.

There was a distance between Noct and Prompto now, it was strange and he could feel the strain of their friendship. Eventually Noctis ended up leaving the mall as well, going to work for its corporate office like Ignis, but working on a different team. He became a part of the asset management team.

Not wanting to be left behind and feeling motivated, Prompto wanted to show he could do the same work as Noctis. He could prove himself, maybe do better than his now former best friend.

It took five tries, but he got the job on the asset team. Prompto was determined, he worked hard and learned all he could wanting to catch up to Noctis even as the man was in a higher position. Subsequently, Prompto was promoted and working the same job as Noct, they spoke but not like the used to, it was kept friendly, but not like before. 

The blonde knew things would never be the same. Now Noctis would pick on him and tease as they worked together, eventually as time passed Noctis came into an assistant leadership position and Prompto shortly after that put into a senior position, but he now reported to his former bestie. 

Ignis on his team was already in charge of it in a few short years and ran the accounting team with a tight iron fist. Noctis and Ignis were progressing beautifully in their relationship, now moving in together as they had been dating for two or more years. It was hard to believe. Time was zooming by for all of them.

Prompto was now dating Gladio, after being casual with one another for so long it was about time they faced fact and got together as they seemed to lean on each other and were so open and comfortable. Prompto was so honest with Gladiolus that it far surpassed what he had with Noctis. Gladio was now his best friend and it seem right to be with the man.

Thing grew strained between Prompto and Noctis, it was hard to keep it professional between them with their past. Or maybe it was Prompto, he hadn’t moved on completely. 

He was angry and wanted an apology, he would come home some days and complain to Gladio and others would laugh and be fond about Noctis.

“Either your friends or you’re not. You can’t yo-yo back and forth Prom,” Gladio said as he finished washing dishes from dinner as he fixed his boyfriend with a look. 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” He waved him off as he chewed his lip, feeling salty at the moment as Noct had been a major ass of late. He hated Noctis being his boss. 

Later Noct was prompted again, not leading the team yet but close to it. Now Prompto didn’t report to him which made their relationship better. They slowly eased into being friends and time passed, Noctis became engaged with Ignis and another year happened by, Prompto was slowly becoming better and less hung up on the past.

He was approaching thirty-one, he needed to get over this as Noctis wasn’t concerned with what happened between them. He was shocked to be invited to the wedding, but he didn’t go saying his dog was going to have puppies which she did, just not that day of the wedding.

Their friendship kept shifting, always seemed to mature as they got older. Feeling ready for a change the blonde transferred to another team away from Noct, he finally realized that he didn’t need to take anything to heart, he was strong and done being in the shadow of his former best friend. 

They were friends now. The exchange easy between them and comfortable, it was organic now unlike the previous years.

Prompto wouldn’t hold him on pedestal any longer nor hang on Noct’s words, it was time for Prompt to take focus on himself. Why couldn’t he realize this sooner, wasting all his twenties on his pining and everything else.

Noct wasn’t the one for him and vise-versa. They could be friends and he knew that he’d always be special to Noct, but not in a romantic sense, just as a friend. The man only had eyes for Ignis, Ignis was a great man that made Noctis want to be better in life. Prompto couldn’t instill that change in him, it wasn’t his place.

Now he forgave and let what they did in their younger days be water under the bridge. If Noct teased him at work in passing he dish it right back, he felt it earned him brownie points. Slowly the friendship that was lost to stupid moments in the past was mending. It took for Prompto to not dwell, simply not having the energy to ponder on it and be frustrated about it, beside his ship had sailed with Noctis. 

Gladio was what he wanted.

Later, the married couple invited Prompto out and he went, it was Noct’s thirty-third birthday and Prompto drank some bubble water as he scratched at the fuzz on his chin. He came out and found the couple with several others he didn’t know, but he was here solely to make an appearance and wish Noct’s a happy birthday.

Eventually the couple pulled him to the side, which was weird, but a look of wonder came to their face. “We’re having a baby,” Noctis confessed and Ignis smiled demurely. 

“We’re using a surrogate for the process.” Ignis explained as Noctis put his arms around the taller man’s waist. 

A smile tugged at Prompto’s face and a twinkle came to his eyes. “Congrats you two! Seriously,” as he felt Noct’s excitement seep into him.

Noctis moved letting go of Ignis and hugging Prompto. “Thanks man! You’re the best, glad you could make it! I love you.”

Feeling a little flip in his stomach, he blinked and then chuckled. He loved Noct, but it had changed he realized. He loved him like the brother he never wanted. He shook his head, smiling in good humor. “Yeah, love ya too buddy.” 

They were brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, sorry if this is rough but yeah...this is based on events I went through.  
> This is kinda closure I guess for me, I'll let you guys decided how much of it is based off me and how much is fluff made up. :)
> 
> A/N: Levi is Leviathan
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though!)  
> :*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ￡(｡･”･)o[†…Thanks for reading…†]o(･”･｡)β｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*  
> [cardigan carm's tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
